


TAKE ME BACK TO YESTERDAY

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Leia's heart's cry
Relationships: Han Solo - Relationship, Leia Organa Solo - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	TAKE ME BACK TO YESTERDAY

TAKE ME BACK TO YESTERDAY.  
(From STAR WARS: The Force Awakens)

Han, so much has happened to us in our lives together. You  
took me so many places…you took me out of the holding cell,  
took me to safety.. to the place where I could continue to help  
The Rebellion…Took me away from Hoth, took me to Endor  
where our love bloomed and took us both on a new adventure  
of mind, body and spirit.

You took me for your bride and took pride in the conception,  
birth and raising of our son. 

You took a chance in my world…and gave it all you had, but,  
it took something from you.. the essence of you were …So…  
that life took you back, but I understood.

Those places you took me were a time of joy, sorrow, strife, trial,  
ecstasy and hope. But, I wish you could take me to one more place,  
Han…back to yesterday…  
when you were still alive.


End file.
